MSN Messenger, Horror Movies & Cirque, Oh My!
by LilyHellsing
Summary: Really random one shot of two girls having the wits scared out of them by their fav. "characters"


**A very weird one-shot of how two girls talk about Cirque Du Freak and strange stuff happens. XD REALLY WEIRD one shot lol. I own nothing. It starts off on MSN Messenger…**

_**

* * *

**_

PunkKid1990:

I just got done reading the 9th book. I cant believez it! How could that idiot author just kill off my poor baby Creepy Crepsley?!

_**PhilosphyParanoia: **_Easy, all he had to type was 'he died'.

_**PunkKid1990: **_Stfu! Anyway…Im sad…but oh well. What book did you finish?

_**PhilosphyParanoia**_: I'm waiting for the 12th one to come in the mail, just finished off 11th. Poor Hibernius…my poor sweetie. Oh well, life goes on. What are you doing tonight?

_**PunkKid1990**_: Tonite? Its freakin 2 in the morning!

_**PhilosphyParanoia:**_ Ur point?

_**PunkKid1990: **_Ugh, ur impossible. Nothing really, just gonna write and sleep…and maybe eat.

_**PhilosphyParanoia: **_Come over for a bit, it'll be fun to gossip and whine about how our lovers deaths were unjust.

_**PunkKid1990: **_K but if I get bit by a vampire…

_**PhilosphyParanoia:**_ U'd love it, don't lie!

_**PunkKid1990 has signed off MSN**_

_**PhilosphyParanoia has signed off MSN**_

Karen stretched her arms and stood up, popping her back. She smiled and walked off, waiting for her friend Amanda to come by. Their names were stupid and plain but described them easily.

Amanda was punkish and acted like a child more than a girl of 17.

Karen was paranoid about the government and books reality (like _Harry Potter_ or _Cirque Du Freak_ being real) but also had a very deep philosophic look on life.

Somehow they ended up befriending each other in the fourth grade over a fight of milk in the cafeteria. She didn't remember every detail, but she remembered covering the tough girl named Amanda in chocolate milk. Back then, her mother had insisted she wore white. No longer did she listen to her mother when she said that; it was always weird colors like yellow, pink, orange and black.

The doorbell rang, which confused Karen. Walking downstairs, she shouted, "No one else get it, I got it!" It was a silly joke for her parents were always gone. When she opened the door chuckling, she said, "I'm surprised you here that…fast…Hm…Amanda?" No one was there.

The light was on, shining brightly so she couldn't see anything in the darkness. Frowning, she closed the door and walked to the kitchen, hearing tapping on the window. Laughing, she opened the curtain, "Amanda, enough, come inside already!" No one was there. Her mind went to thinking of vampire speed.

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed a soda and drank some of it. The door shook slightly, making her glare and grow angry. "Amanda, quit your shit you ignorant punk!" She threw open the door, seeing that she was alone. How could it be though? The door shook hard even when she grabbed the doorknob. Amanda should have been there when she opened it…unless…

Closing and locking the door, she sat on the couch and watched T.V. It calmed her down a bit. Suddenly the phone rang, making her yelp and fall over. "Hello?"

"Hey, I'm on my way. Tire blew out as though it were scratched…weird, eh? Didn't know someone's fingernails could…I'll be there in a sec." It was Amanda and she had stopped; both knew what the other was thinking, especially with Karen's paranoia about the Cirque Du Freak reality.

A few minute later, Karen heard tapping on the window again. This time, she froze up and did not move. Turning off the old _Dracula_ movie, she slowly crept up to the side. Grabbing the curtain, hearing the tapping noise still, she yanked it back…nothing! How?!

The doorbell rang, making Karen throw herself backwards with a yelp.

Opening it, she saw Amanda.

"Was that you tapping on the window?"

Amanda looked confused. "What? No, why?"

"…No reason."

They watched two scary movies; **Dracula** which was Amanda's favorite and the **Blair Witch Project** which was Karen's. It was at least 4 or so in the morning when they finished. Stretching, Karen stood up and covered the sleeping punk teenager with a blanket. As she was about to walk upstairs, the door was pounded on.

Both teens fell on the ground from the suddenness.

Their minds went to vampires.

Opening the door, Karen and Amanda screamed. It was little kids, trick or treating…

In the background, hidden by the darkness and trees, a pale skinned man with orange hair and a scar chuckled, "I say this Halloween was especially fun. Don't you Hibernius?"

A rather tall man with black eyes nodded, smirking, "Very fun."

* * *

Okay, This was horrible because I thought since hardly ANYONE reads my stories and rarely reviews, why should I put my heart and soul into this?


End file.
